cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Disintegrator
Disintegrators were Scrin anti-armour infantry units in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. They are an equivalent to GDI Missile squads and Nod Militant rocket squads, albeit unable to fire at air targets. Background The Disintegrators were metallic creatures with insectoid legs and a head in the shape of a gun. Apparently, they were bio-mechanical constructs designed specifically for anti-armor purposes. They were able to decimate enemy vehicles using a powerful cutting beam fired from their head. When crushed, they explode, damaging enemies in the vicinity. Upgrades In-game The primary role of Disintegrators is as a close-range anti-armor unit. However, they are fairly effective at combating enemy infantry though they tend to be cost ineffective in this role, functioning like a weaker version of Rifleman squads or militants when used against enemy infantry. Unlike the anti-armor units of other factions, particularly rocket infantry, Disintegrators need to get up-close and personal to destroy their targets. The fact that they attack in a large squad and fire quickly makes them better at chewing through multiple vehicles at a time when they are deployed in groups (they cannot expect to overwhelm most vehicles in single squads) than other anti-tank units. They move quickly for infantry, allowing them to easily get within range in most situations. Once they are within range they deal large amounts of damage, regardless of whether their target is infantry or vehicles, though the damage to vehicles is more significant. As Scrin units they are not bothered by Tiberium radiation, they can run straight through Tiberium fields without fear of harm. Due to their short range, Disintegrators are very vulnerable to being crushed. They partially make up for this by dealing damage to units that crush them, though for tanks, crushing them still tends to lend a better chance of victory than getting into a ranged battle with them. They are also very easy to kill; each of the six members of a squad has little health and can often be picked off by the counter-infantry of other factions, or anti-infantry vehicles like Guardian APCs easily, increasing the importance of deploying them in large masses. Unlike other units, Disintegrators do not have a unique version per sub-faction but instead, have only two versions. Scrin and Reaper-17 use the same Disintegrators and Traveler-59 uses a unique Disintegrator that can obtain the Advanced articulators upgrade. Traveler-59 Disintegrator rush A Disintegrator rush is a popular strategy in Kane's Wrath multiplayer. Once the player builds a Portal, construction begins on the Stasis Chamber while several Disintegrator squads are being trained. When the Stasis Chamber is built, research of the Advanced articulators upgrade begins as the Disintegrators move to the enemy's base, most often aimed at harvesters. After the upgrade is finished, the Stasis Chamber is usually sold to restore some of the lost credits, while the upgrade itself stays applied. This strategy can catch the enemy off guard, but stalls the rushing player's economy. Assessment Advantages *Deadly against ground vehicles and buildings *Decently counter infantry *Cheapest squad-based infantry unit available to the Scrin *Effective blockade unit; inflicts damage when run over (except when facing units with the Dozer blades upgrade) *Healed by Tiberium fields and Corrupters *Concentrating on one target makes them lethal against heavily-armoured vehicles *Faster than most other infantry Disadvantages *Highly vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons like rifles and machineguns; poor health per squadmember *Poor range, this combined with their low health means that most styles of attack will result in some casualties *Though they inflict damage when crushed, tanks generally will do better running them over anyway and will probably do so *Scorpion tanks and Reckoners upgraded with Dozer Blades render crush damage ineffective *Can not fire at air targets *Cannot garrison buildings Gallery Disintegrator Concept.jpg|Concept art References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars Scrin Arsenal